


Father's Day

by AngelWings666



Series: Happily Ever After Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4180206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWings666/pseuds/AngelWings666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cute Father's day fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise Abbie!~Cassie

The morning found Castiel and Dean Winchester in bed, curled up together. Dean had his arms wrapped around Castiel, loose but still keeping him close. Castiel’s head was nestled into Dean’s neck, his hair brushing against Dean’s jaw when he moved. Surprisingly, there were no nightmares for either of them, so they were still sleeping peacefully when the door was pushed open silently.

Charlie crept over to the bed quietly, laden with a tray of breakfast for her fathers. She normally woke up before her parents on weekends, mostly due to the fact that she slept a lot throughout the afternoon when her dads were busy. She spent most of her time reading when she wasn’t sleeping, and absolutely killing her parents at Mario Kart. 

Dean woke up first, Dean always woke up first. He groaned quietly, opening his eyes to blinking blearily at her. Once he could see properly, he grinned slightly.

“Morning princess!” Charlie giggled and leaned over to plant a kiss on her father’s cheek. Castiel continued to snore softly, cuddling closer against his husband. 

Dean helped his daughter to set the tray gently on the bed with his one free hand, then pulled her up to snuggle into his side. They stayed like that for a long time, enjoying each other’s company and listening to Castiel’s soft snoring. Charlie started to doze off after a while, her vibrant hair falling to cover her face. The silence wasn’t so bad though, because to Dean the sounds of his family safe and sound beside him was very calming. 

When Castiel woke up, Dean was still awake, twisting Cas’ hair gently through his fingers. When Dean saw him, his face broke into a huge grin and he kissed his head gently. 

“Happy Father’s day, baby!” He kept his voice low, due to the fact that Charlie was still napping on his shoulder. Without moving that side too much, Dean (and Castiel) enjoyed a breakfast of cold coffee and toast, with strawberries that they fed to each other. By the time they were done, Charlie had woken up and was blushing furiously as they praised her endlessly. After breakfast was over, they cuddled for another while before Charlie left to allowed her dads a chance to get dressed. They got dressed as quickly as possible, then ran out to the couch to ambush Charlie, sitting on either side of her and squishing her gently. Dean passed out the controllers and in no time, they were shouting at the screen and each other as Charlie effortlessly won another race.

All in all, a Father’s day well spent, as far as Charlie was concerned.


End file.
